


Dance of the Reed Flutes

by mostlysherlock



Series: Sherlock X Reader [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Meetings, Gen, High School, Music, Musicians, School, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlysherlock/pseuds/mostlysherlock
Summary: Requested by @Flutenerd15 on Wattpad:"Maybe one in an orchestra class? And he's like impressed by her playing or something? Idk"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock X Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862491
Kudos: 15





	Dance of the Reed Flutes

_🎼_

  
Moving to a new school was tough. You were scared, to say the least.

You loved music more than anything, and decided to join the school orchestra after school hours. Right now, you walked about aimlessly, searching for the room you were supposed to be in. A few kids with sheet music rushed past you and you decided to follow them.

You ended up in a dark room, with chairs arranged all around. As you walked to your seat, you tripped over a violin case on the floor and nearly fell, trying to steady yourself on one of the chairs. You felt a strong, thin arm grab you by the elbow, pulling you back against the fall.

You grimaced. "Thanks, that was... very kind of you. Probably embarrassing- I'm so sorry I tripped, I didn't see-"

"No problem. You're from (Y/C)."

You stared blankly at the boy's piercing eyes. _Wha-how_ _did he know?!_

"...hello? Are you alright?" He asked in his husky voice, which you felt had recently gotten deep.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that. How did you know? Were we at the same school or something?" You asked, pointing between the two of you.

"No. I merely observed. How long have you been playing the flute?"

"__ years," You said, feeling much more at ease with the conversation now.

"Interesting."

More students ran in and you decided to take your seat.

"I'll just- I'm so sorry, you know, for tripping over your case and- nevermind."

The boy turned around, black curls bouncing.

You took your seat and waited as everyone watched you, the new girl. Your teacher was seated at the front, going through a few sheets and waiting for all the students to arrive. After two minutes (which felt like an hour), she looked up.

"Who's (Y/N)?"

You raised your hand timidly and she nodded.

"You're new."

"Yes."

"You play the flute?"

"Yeah, I do."

She nodded and wrote something down.

"Okay, (Y/N), I'd like to see what you can do. How long have you been playing?"

"__ years."

"Do you have a favourite piece?"

You looked down, thinking. All of a sudden, you thought you'd forgotten every single piece you knew. You felt the whole room looking at you. You fidgeted with your bag and a few books fell down with a crashing noise.

"Great!" You muttered. New places and people always made you nervous, but why did it always happen at times like this?! Why does everyone stare?

Your heart raced as you rummaged through the books and found the one you were looking for. You shifted through the pages looking for a piece, _anything_. Your head shot up as you felt the piercing eyes of the violin kid on you. He looked... curious, to say the least.

"Um, my favourite piece is (F/P)." You said looking at the curly-haired boy, and slowly shifting your gaze to your teacher.

You saw the boy nod ever so slightly in realisation out of the corner of your eye.

You took a deep breath, preparing yourself, before bringing the flute to your lips and beginning to play. Soon enough, the nervousness vanished, and you lost yourself in the music, letting your eyes close and your fingers dance along the flute.

You opened your eyes once you were done, looking expectantly at your teacher, who smiled pleasantly.

"Brilliant," She said encouragingly.

A few kids, mostly others who played the flute, clapped. A chill went down your spine as those piercing eyes fixed on you once more. _Was he judging me?_ And then you saw a slight smirk from on his face, slowly turning into a smile.

The rest of the class was fun, and probably ended too quickly. As you packed your book, the curly-haired boy walked towards you.

"My name's Sherlock, by the way."

"Oh, hi, I'm (Y/N)!"

"I know."

"Yeah, 'course you do."

"Impressive." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"You... play really well. Y'know, the flute. It was beautiful."

"Really?"

"I loved it. You're really talented."

You smiled slightly, looking down.

"I mean it, (Y/N), I don't compliment _everyone_." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you."

He stepped back and picked up his violin, playing the same tune that you had played not more than an hour ago. It was breathtaking. You began playing the same on your flute, beginning a beautiful duet, as Sherlock smiled.  
  
  



End file.
